Every Time We Touch info
by Miss Darkness Bianca
Summary: He Is Dolph Ziggler. She Is Dean Ambrose's Little Sister. This Is Kind Of How The Two Live Right Now. They Never Liked Each Other, But Every Time They Touched They Felt A Spark. When They Looked At Each Other It Felt Like They Where Being Pulled To Each Other. They Hate Each Other. Yet...They Belong Together. Dolph Ziggler Love Story
1. Info

Name: Angelina Caterina Good.

Nick Names: Angel, Lina, Cat, Rina.

Ring Name: Cat Ambrose.

Age: 26.

Birthdate: July 31 1988.

Friends: Layla, Kaitlyn, Beth Phoenix, Kane, Randy Orton, Sheamus, Undertaker, Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, Chris Jericho, Jimmy Uso, Jey Uso, Justin Gabriel, Alberto Del Rio, Ricardo Rodriquez, Natalya, The Miz, Stephanie McMahon, Edge, CM Punk, AJ Lee, Cody Rhodes, Big E Langston, Tyson Kidd, Sin Cara, Wade Barrett, Kofi Kingston, Bo Dallas, Naomi, Cameron, Brodus Clay, Tensai.

Enemies: Daniel Bryan, Christian, Nikki Bella, Brie Bella, Renee Young, Eve Torres, Kelly Kelly, Damien Sandow, Fandango, Summer rea, Curtis Axel, Paul Heyman, Titus O'Neil, Darren Young, Aksana, Alicia Fox, Antonio Cesaro, Big Show, Brad Maddox, Vickie Guerrero, Epico, Hunico, Jack Swagger, Zeb Colter, Mark Henry, Primo, Rosa Mendes, Ryback, Tamina Snuka, Dolph Ziggler.

Heel Or Face: A Mix Between.

WWE: Diva.

Family: Dean Ambrose.

Bio: What's up idiots, My Name is Angelina Caterina Good, AKA Cat Ambrose, the little sister of Dean Ambrose, you know him, he's in the Shield with Seth and Roman, Seth and Roman taught me how to do their finisher moves and Dean also taught me how to do his, best brother, be jealous! I am sadly not in the Shield but they do protect me when a superstar starts shit with me, I hang with them on and off screen, my friends are my friends on and off screen and my enemies are my enemies off and on screen, I have 14 attires mostly on black well they're all in black sometimes a splash of colour, I have 8 finisher moves 5 of them are what I stole from other Divas and made them mine and 3 of them are Seth, Roman and Dean's, I always win with those moves, anyway my biggest Enemy is Dolph Ziggler...I hate him so much, he annoys me and keeps bugging me, but the the past 3 weeks he's been interrupting my matches and I am getting sick of it, so tonight on RAW I'm calling him out for a fight...but first Vince wants to talk to me about something, but he can wait I'm telling you guys about myself, I like scary movies, I like dark colours, I like hanging out with Seth he is like my best friend, Roman is my big big teddy bear we would cuddle when we watch movies or something but nothing serious he is also like a flirting buddy but its all fake we don't mean any of what we say to each other, just plain fun flirting and my brother, he is just amazing to hang out with and mess around with the security before his or my matches, yeah we mess around backstage with the stage hangs and security and so on, when we get to a beach or hang out in public and paparazzi come up to us we show them the middle finger, we where both in CWZ, FCW and so on and now we are both in WWE, debuted the same night in 2012, I just helped them attack Ryback and I also just attacked the other superstars until 2013 January when I started working on my own and was put in a feud with Alicia Fox and Aksana, I don't like those two girls..not one bit, I also hate Paul Heyman...he keeps talking shit about me and one day he's gonna go to far and he will regret it then his bitch Brock Lesnar won't be able to protect him and Curtis Axel will not be able to protect him either, I have a really short temper one wrong word and I go off like a bomb, My brother Dean sometimes accompanies me to the ring Seth sometimes also and Roman also, but sometimes they're out there together, or it would be just Seth and Roman or just one of them, but that is just sometimes I am mostly alone like the past 3 weeks when Dolph interrupts my matches, anyway I think I might need to go before Vince gets mad, Peace Bitch haha okay bye.


	2. Prologue

Angelina sat in Vince's office.

Angelina: Try to understand my point of view Vince, he's been interfering with my matches, I want to call him out tonight.

Vince: Angelina, try to understand this, people find it entertaining.

Angelina: They're gonna get bored sooner or later.

Vince: Okay, do what you please but you have a storyline, you can come up the script next week.

Angelina: Okay.

Vince: You can go now.

Angelina got up and walks out Vince's office, she closes the door behind her and turns when she got picked up by somebody.

Angelina: Ah! Roman! haha, put me down, haha.

Roman: No.

Roman walks down the hall with her over his shoulder.

Angelina: Not like I mind, I have a great view.

Angelina slaps his ass smirking, she heard him chuckle.

Roman: I don't mind either.

She felt his hand on her ass.

Angelina: Hey, you better not drop me you Samoan.

Roman: I wouldn't dare babe.

Angelina smiles when they finally got to the shield's hide out, he puts her down on one of the crates.

Angelina: Aw, no more ass...

Roman: You got to see plenty of my ass.

Dean shakes his head and hugs his sister.

Dean: What did Vince want?

Angelina: He some how found out I was gonna call out Dolph.

Dean: What did he do?

Angelina: Tried to talk me out of, but I talked him into it..oh and I have a new storyline, I'm finding out what kind of storyline next week.

Dean nods his head and Seth walks up to them.

Seth: Angel!

Angelina: Sethy!

Angelina jumps off the crate and Seth ran up to her picking her up in a hug.

Roman: Hey you didn't hug me like that.

Angelina: I didn't? I thought I slapped that ass of yours.

Seth let go of Angelina and she walks up to Roman, she traced her hand over his tattooed arm.

Angelina: But if you want a hug I guess I can give you one.

Roman: Really?

Angelina:...nah.

Angelina sits back down on the crate smirking.

Roman: You're just like your brother.

Angelina: Handsome?

Dean: Yeah, I know I'm handsome so she must be handsome also.

Roman: I can see how you two are related.

Angelina: Well yeah, we're both so good looking.

Just then Angelina's phone beeped, she pulls it out and sees a text from Jey Uso.

Where Are you? It's almost time for RAW to start.  
-Jey.

With my brother, I'll be there.  
-Angie.

Angelina puts her phone away and jumps off the crate.

Angelina: I have to go get ready, remember I have this Mix tag team match with Jey Uso and Jimmy Uso ringside, please don't interrupt.

Dean: Against Who?

Angelina: Fandango and Alicia Fox.

Dean nods his head.

Roman: Tell My cousins we need to hang out soon.

Angelina: Text them, I ain't your messenger person.

Roman: you're mean!

Angelina: I try to be.

Roman: Just tell them.

Angelina was walking down the hall already, waving him off as she walks away.

Angelina: yeah yeah.

She heard Dean and Seth laugh, she smirks and walks into the Diva's locker room, Layla and Kaitlyn walks up to her.

Layla: Hey Angel, you ready for your match?

Angelina: always ready to kick some butt.

Kaitlyn: Good luck.

Angelina: Thank you, it's gonna be hard concentrating with Two samoans close to me, I can barely contain myself near Roman.

Layla and Kaitlyn chuckle with her, they knew how she always flirt with Roman or sometimes with Jey.

Angelina: girls, I got to get ready, excuse me for a second.

They nod and Angelina walks to her spot, she had a spot in the Diva's locker room, only her friends came close to it, Angelina got dressed in her attire and walks back to Layla and Kaitlyn.

Angelina: Well Jey is already looking for me, see you girls later?

Layla: Sure.

Angelina smiles and walks out the locker room, she walks down the hall and got to the gorilla and met up with Jimmy and Jey.

Jey: I got your text 30 minutes ago! you said you'd be right here.

Angelina: I had to stop by the Diva's locker room.

Jey: couldn't text me?

Angelina: Why did you miss babe?

Angelina winks at him and Jimmy chuckles.

Jimmy: Yes he did he can't stop talking about you.

Angelina: I'm glad I was missed.

Angelina hugs Jimmy quickly before Jey pulled her to him and hugs her.

Jimmy: So you going out first?

Angelina: Yep, I want to watch you guys entrance from the ring.

They nod and then RAW's theme start to play, Fandango came up to them with Summer Rea and Alicia Fox.

Alicia: loser.

Angelina: Rihanna wanna be.

Alicia glares at her and she smirks, Alicia's theme played and she walks out.

Fandango: Angelina...Can you say my name?

Angelina opens her mouth when Jey quickly puts his hand over her mouth.

Jey: Don't say anything.

Angelina rolls her eyes but nods her head, soon Fandango and Summer where out there dancing like retards, after that Angelina's theme hit.

_Uh Yeah, You Can Do It, I Didn't Give A Damn What You Say To Me, I Don't Really Care What You Think Of Me, Cause Either Way You're Gonna Think What You Believe, There's Nothing You Could Say That Would Hurt Me._

Angelina walks out smirking.

Justin Roberts: And their opponents introducing first From Cinicinnati, Ohio Cat Ambrose!

I Hate You Now So Go Away From Me You're Gone, So Long I Can Do Better I Can Do Better, Hey, Hey You I Found Myself Again That's Why You're Gone, I Can Do Better I Can Do Better.

Angelina got on the apron and got in the ring, she got on the turnbuckle and lifted her hands up smirking, she got off the turnbuckle and Jimmy and Jey came out, they did their entrance.

Justin Roberts: and introducing her tag team partner accompanied by Jimmy Uso, from San Francisco, California Jey Uso!

The two brothers got in the ring, and high five Angelina, Jimmy got out the ring and Angelina got on the apron, Jey and Fandango where starting off the match, Jey had the upper hand because fandango had to start dancing, Fandango tags in Alicia forcing Jey to tag Angelina in.

Angelina got in the ring and glare at Alicia, they circle around the ring talking.

Alicia: You're nothing but a rookie.

Angelina: Oh? say that closer to my face you trash.

Alicia walks up to Angelina's face.

Alicia: You can no-

Alicia got cut off by Angelina slapping her face, Alicia held her cheek and Angelina attacks her, she punches her in the head a couple of times and slammed her head into the canvas a couple of time, Angelina got off Alicia before the ref could DQ them, she pulls Alicia up.

I'm Here To Show The World, I'm Here to Show the World Come On, Bring It On!

Angelina drops Alicia to the canvas as Dolph walks out smirking at her, she glares at him walking to the ropes as he walks down the ramp, she was near Jey so he quickly tagged himself in, he got in the ring and she got out, Dolph smirks at her and stops in the middle of the ramp, she glares at him.

He smirks and quickly turns away going backstage, she glare at him and got back on the apron, she would deal with him later, Jey superkicks Fandango and covers him for the win, The Uso's music sounded threw the arena, Angelina got in the ring angry as hell, Jimmy got in also and hugs his brother.

The Ref raises Jey and Angelina's hand in the air, Jimmy and Jey starts to play around happy about the victory, While Angelina got a microphone, Jimmy looks at her.

Jimmy: You going to call him out?

Angelina nods her head and lifts the microphone up to her lips.

Angelina: for the past 3 weeks, Dolph Ziggler has been coming out, distracting me or sometimes interrupting in my matches, so Dolph we're gonna settle this once and for all, Get your butt out here now!

Angelina screamed into the microphone.

I'm Here to Show The world, I'm Here To Show The World Come On, Bring It On!

Dolph came out smirking and holding a microphone.

Dolph: What Cat? I'm out here.

Angelina: You have no right to come out here every week and distract me or interrupt my matches! now get your butt in this ring and lets fight!

Dolph smirks and walks down the ramp halfway but stops.

Dolph: Know what..I'm not gonna do that.

Angelina drops her microphone and slides out the ring, Jimmy and Jey tried to stop her but grabbed to late, Dolph looks at her and runs up the ramp with her following, she grabbed his finger tips of his left hand when she felt a spark, she quickly let go and stopped running.

Dolph glanced at her for a second and quickly left backstage, Jimmy and Jey got next to her and looks her.

Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta SHIELD!

Jimmy and Jey turns and sees Seth coming out from next to the ramp, he looks at the Uso's and they went backstage knowing Dean had sent him to come get Angelina, Seth walks up to her and puts his arms around her shoulder and lead her off the ramp and backstage, he pulls her to the Shield's hide out where Dean was waiting for her they got there and Dean pulls her away from Seth.

Dean: Angie! are you okay!?

Angelina: I think so...I just don't know what happened.

Dean: When I saw the look on your face and you stopped running...what happened?

Angelina: I don't know...

Roman: is my babe okay?

Angelina: I guess so.

Dean: come we'll take you to the Diva's locker room.

Angelina nods her head and the four of them walks out the Shield's hide out and down the hall, Jey and Jimmy met up with them and followed.

Jey: Angel, what the heck happened?

Angelina: I don't know!

Jimmy: You spaced out, you almost had him.

Angelina: I could have had him...

Dean had his arms around her almost comforting her, he was leading her to the Diva's locker room with Seth, Roman, Jey and Jimmy following.

Roman: I know what will make you feel better.

Angelina: I'm not sad.

Roman: Yeah, but cuddling and watching movies always makes you feel better and makes you forget everything bad.

Angelina: Yeah.

Jey: I want to cuddle also.

Roman: To bad, she's my girl tonight.

Jey: Not fair.

Angelina: You can have me tomorrow.

Seth: What about me?

Angelina: Wednesday night.

Dean: Me?

Angelina: Thursday and Jimmy.

Jimmy: Don't worry I'm hanging with Naomi.

Angelina nods her head.

Angelina: everybody happy?

They nod and they got to the Diva's locker room, Angelina walks in avoiding all the girls, she got dressed and left the locker room, Dean was waiting for her.

Dean: Angie, I have a match with Roman and Seth against Christian, Daniel Bryan and Mark Henry.

Angelina nods her head.

Roman: But don't worry, you'll be in the save hands of my cousins.

Jey: We won't let anything happen to her.

Angelina smiles as Jey puts his arm around her shoulder, they lead her to a monitor and sat down on some near by chairs, Dean, Roman and Seth left for their match.

Jimmy: so what happened?

Angelina: Jimmy, this isn't something I would talk to a guy about.

Jimmy: Pretend like I'm a girl.

Angelina starts laughing.

Angelina: No...no..just no Jimmy.

Jey was chuckling also.

Jimmy: You're mean.

Angelina: I try.

They watch Dean, Roman and Seth's match while sometimes making jokes or Jey flirting with Angelina and Angelina flirting back, Dolph walks past them making sure Angelina didn't notice, he looks at her as she was flirting with Jey Uso not knowing it was all just for fun.


End file.
